Many existing tents do not have illumination means. When illumination is desired, detached lights are used. Such a detach light is usually placed inside of the tent and in most cases is hung at the top of the tent. As such, it reduces the usable interior space of the tent. In addition, as it is a separate component from the tent, it is easy to get lost or left behind.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for tent frames and tents that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.